buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Guardian Fira/Fighters Unite! Chapter 4: Magic VS Dragons
CUSTOM CARD WARNING!! (This chapter contains Fan made cards. Anyone who is not a fan of them, please restrain from leaving negative comments about it and either put up with it or do not read this chapter, thank you) The morning started like any other. Chain woke up, Hearty being awake before him. He remembers once asking her when she wakes up, with Hearty replying "Way before you". She and Chain had been up half the night fixing his deck and they finally agreed on a layout. Chain was eager to test out his new deck, and he knew who his next opponent was going to be. The road to Sanbuki Academy was littered with students of different ages. Groups and couples of kids were all walking in the same direction. I majority of the children and young adults all attended the same school due to its great lessons and good reputation. Though that was not how Chain saw it. Chain saw a chore to come into this place and sit around. It wasnt fun, he knew that. But he couldnt understand how Hearty enjoyed coming here. Since the Buddy Laws were put into effect, life became much more easier and more fun. "What you thinking about?", Hearty said from behind him, in her Human form. "Oh, not much", Chain replied. He was thinking about something though. The school had called for an assembly before the lunch break. The only time a school called for assebly was whenever something important was coming up or had just happened, so Chain figured that it was pretty serious. "HEY!", a voice shouted. Chain and Hearty both turned to see Serena and Fira walking towards them, Serena having shouted and now waving to them. They caught up to Chain and Hearty and chatted along the way to school. "So Serena, you free a little after school today?", Chain asked. "Sure, what's up?", Serena replied. "Well, I finally finished reconfiguring my deck, and wondered if you would help me test it?", he said. Serena smiled and replied, "No problem, Me and Dag need the practice anyway". "Practice?", Chain thought Serena never usually liked to practice, except whenever Chain asked for 30 times, but didn't think too much about it. = Sanbuki Academy, Main Hall, 11:50 The entire school was gathered in the main hall for the assembly. Chain could see all the different year groups organized. He was sat with Serena and Sorin, Fira sat behind Serena. Yuki had to sit with the first years on the other side of the hall, along with Berith. The Buddy monsters had their own seating arrangement on the upper stands, so Hearty and Jace sat up there. Many other Buddy monsters were sat there, from all the students who drew Buddy Rare cards. The main stage was decorated with the flags of different Buddyfight worlds, including Dragon World, Magic World, Dungeon World and Ancient World. The principal walked up to the stand on the stage and started to speak. "Quiet please, everyone quiet down". With those words, the entire hall went silent. "I have called this assembly to make an annoucement. As you all know, the Buddy Laws have made life much easier for everyone and their Buddy monsters. Of course, the game itself, has not changed. I would like to be the first to announce, the coming of a new event. Next Friday, Sanbuki Academy will be playing host to the regional qualifiers for all Buddyfighters to take part in, and that includes all of you". The crowd started chatting amongst themselves, everyone reacting differently. Sorin and Fira both looked at each other and smiled. Serena was feeling really giddy. Yuki suddenly felt nervous, while Berith was in fact calm, and talking about it with other students. "Calm down everyone!", the principal declared. "Of course, this is an exciting event, however there are a few things I should clarify. Firstly, this tournament is a team tournament, and every entering team must have at least 3 fighters. There is no limit to the amount of members on any team other than that. We will also be likely to have teams from other schools attending. So I would like you all to remember to be on your best behaviour next Friday. Oh, one last thing, there have been rumors of Buddyfighter attacking people in the night. I advise any of you out late to be on your guard. Now thank you for listening and I hope you look forward to Friday". *BONG, BONG* The school bell rang to signal lunch, and everyone made their way out of the room as fast as their feet would take them. = Sanbuki Academy, Lunchroom, 12:06 Chain had managed to get everyone sat together on one table to discuss the upcoming tournament. "Since it's a team tournament, why don't we all be on the same team?", Chain suggested. "Yeah!" Serena and Berith shouted, while Yuki nervously nodded. Sorin and Fira, however, simply looked at each other. "What's up with you two?", Berith asked. Sorin glanced back at everyone before going back to eating, leaving Fira the task of explaining. "Actually, Me and Sorin are already going to be part of a team. We actually already formed it, just after the announcement was made". Chain was surprised to hear how quickly they worked. Hearty however, liked their ingenuity. Jace was a little confused about why they wouldn't want to be on the same team as their friends, but decided to not say anything about it. "So what kind of students from other school do you think will show?", Serena asked. "I hope a lot of strong fighters show, I need the practice and it'll be good to face new opponents!", Berith declared. Yuki raised her head to speak, "I just hope their all friendly", She quietly said. "I'm sure they will be Yuki, don't worry about it", Jace said reassuringly, placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Chain wasn't quite sure what to make of it all. On one hand, it would be great to fight new players and see how well his new deck worked. But on the other, they would all be complete strangers and may not be the friendly type at all. His thoughts were not on the tournament for too long though. The last thing the principal had said worried him. A Buddyfighter going around at night, attacking other fighters. It was a scary thought but Chain wasn't worried. Chain suddenly noticed a shape run past his legs, and it went round the entire table. "Hey, what's that?", He questioned, gesturing at the shape. Everyone looked around for whatever Chain had seen. Yuki was a little scared by what it could be, when all of sudden, something crawled up her body, onto her lap. It was a small purple lizard like creature, but Yuki didn't leave enough time to process what she was looking at. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" She screamed at the top of her voice, throwing the lizard into the air and falling backwards. "Dag!", Serena shouted, holding her arms out to catch the lizard. Serena managed to catch the lizard and everyone had time to cool down, except Yuki, still a little terrified. Chain was a little surprised to see Serenas Buddy, having not seen him since the summer holidays. "Hey, Dagger what were you doing?", Chain questioned. The lizard was, in fact, not a lizard. It was a small purple dragon with a few points sticking out of its body, this was Serenas Buddy, Systemic Dagger Dragon. "Sorry, I just woke up a while ago in Serenas bag and came out, smelling the food". No one could feel bad for Dagger, as this was often the case. Dagger often found Serenas bag comfortable, but no one was quite sure why. Seeing Dagger reminded Chain of what he and Serena had promised to after school. And she looked at Chain, thinking exactly the same thing as him. EDITED ON 11/07/2014 Chain was already waiting for Serena outside the school building. He was more than eager to test his new deck, and was looking forward to fighting Serena since he last fought her during the summer break. He remembered how he only just won last time, her playstyle was a lot more consistent than any of his other opponents, and thats what made her dangerous. Her Buddy, while not posing a great threat on his own, combo'ed with a lot of her other cards and it meant that no matter where Dagger was, he would always be able to do something to help. Sorin and Fira were already with him, eager to see how the fight would go. No one knew where Yuki and Berith were though. "Alright, let's do this!", Serena shouted from the school building, running towards the other end of the plaza to face Chain. Dagger was following Serena the entire way, growing in size as he ran. Hearty also changed forms behind Chain. Dagger's blades grew sharper and his body grew longer, before hitting his full size. Chain and Serena both pulled out their deck cases. Chain was the first to Luminize. His deck case took its form on his neck and he prepared to draw his starting cards. "Come to me.... Maiden of The dark arts..... Luminize!! Dark Horse!", Chain Luminized. Serena followed his Luminize with her own. She held her deck case up in front of her and it started to extend, becoming thinner and longer. It started to show a handle and was slowly becoming a Sword. Her Sword was in the form of a Katana, with a hand guard on the handle, and Serena began her chant. "The blades wont stop coming, not until the target is defeated. Luminize! Systemic Force!!". Both Chain and Serena souted their worlds as their Buddies brought the flags out. "MAGIC WORLD!", Chain announced. "DRAGON WORLD", Serena also announced. The starting cards took their places and the flags were raised, time to fight! CHAIN'S MOVE Chain: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Serena: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Chain was going first. "I'll Charge and Draw!". Chain smiled at his hand, although it was the first time using his new deck, the extra time he and Hearty were awake for helped him understand some of the tactics his new deck was capable of. "I'll call to my center, Dance Magician Albrecht". Albrecht entered the field from his card and smiled towards Serena, giving her a sudden feeling of worry. Chain never usually played defensively in his first turn. "Now, Albrecht, attack Serena!". The magician sprinted towards Serena, brandishing his blade. "I cast Blue Dragon Shield!", Serena countered. A large shield shaped like a dragon head appeared in Serenas arms as she held it up to defend herself. The magicians sword hit the shield, but couldn't break through, and leapt back to his position in the center. The shield dissappeared and flew into Serena's Gauge. END OF MOVE. SERENA'S MOVE Chain: Hand; 5. Gauge; 3. Life; 10. Serena: Hand; 5. Gauge; 3. Life; 10. Serena had defended against his very first attack, and Chain knew that her turn would make things much worse. "I Draw, then Charge and Draw!". Serena had been using her deck for a long time, and knew every single tactic and card off by heart. She took one look at the cards in her hand and sprouted an idea. "I cast a set spell, Systemic Force Mobilize!". I card flew from her Gauge into the card which appeared next to her. "By paying 1 Gauge, I can set this card to gain its skill over and over again". Fira smiled at how quickly her strategy was coming into play. "I use the skill of my Mobilize, by discarding a card from my hand into the drop zone, I can search my deck for a card with 'Systemic' in its name and add it to my hand". Serena threw a card from her hand into the air, and slashed at it with her Katana. The card shattered and reformed into a new card, which Serena grabbed and placed into her hand. "Next, I'll pay 2 Gauge to call Systemic Dagger "Onca" to my center, using the Systemic Dagger "Pardus" in my drop zone to place into it's soul, activating Soulguard". A large purple dragon, covered in much more spikes than Dagger, appeared in Serena's center. She wasted no time in leading an aggresive start. "I'll also call Systemic Saber "Leo" to my left, by paying 1 Gauge". Another purple creature appeared, although this one had more fur than Dagger had, looking more like a lion than a dragon. "Onca, get Albrecht out of here!", Serena ordered. The large dragon charged straight for the magician, who was starting to panic. "I cast Solomon's Shield, nullifying the attack", Chain declared. Chain produced a glowing circle and threw it at the dragon, stopping it and bouncing it back to Serena's side of the field. Serena wasn't even phased by that though, and continued the assault. "Leo, you attack now!". Leo's power was at 6000, so Albrecht wouldn't be able to survive this one. The lion like creature jumped for Albrecht, biting into him and defeating him. "Before I end my turn, I'll use Dragonic Charge!", Serena shouted. 2 Cards flew from Serena's deck and into her once empty Gauge. END OF MOVE. CHAIN'S MOVE Chain: Hand; 5. Gauge; 3. Life; 10. Serena: Hand; 2. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Chain had lost his only line of defence in one turn, and was looking bleak. "I Draw, then Charge and Draw". Hearty saw the cards in his hand and understood why he was worried. Chain had only 1 monster in his hand, although he had just drawn in Nice One!. "I'll use Nice One!", Chain announced. A card flew out of his Gauge and into his hand, becoming two different cards. Chain then let out a sigh, reassured about what he drew. "I call to my center, Witch of Potential, Hearty Enchanted!". Hearty smiled and looked as a smaller, younger version of herself entered the field. She remembered when she was at that age, unaware of the life ahead of her. Serena was also surprised to see this new monster, along with Fira and Sorin. "I also pay 2 Gauge to activate a set spell of my own, Life of the Witch!". Two cards shot from the Gauge into a new card that appeared next to Chain. "I'll also call Magic Knight of Light, Licht to my left, and Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit to my right". The two knights took their places on the field, brandishing their swords upon entry. "Dunkelheit, attack "Onca"". The knight ran for the dragon, and sliced straight through. Dunkelheit retreated back to his original spot, and "Onca" reappeared due to Soulguard. "Licht, your turn now!", Licht ran and slashed at "Onca", this time he didn't reappear. "Now, Hearty Enchanted, attack Serena!". The yound witch aimed her wand at Serena and fired a small bolt of energy at her, dealing 1 damage. END OF MOVE. SERENA'S MOVE Chain: Hand; 3. Gauge; 1. Life; 10. Serena: Hand; 2. Gauge; 2. Life; 9. Serena was surprised by the new card Chain played and didn't know how to react to it. "I Draw. Charge and Draw". Serena was a little baffled about how Chain managed to defeat her "Onca" so easily. Usually, it would take him at least 2 or 3 turns to defeat it. But she wasn't upset, she was happy. Happy he'd gotten better. "I'll use the skill of my Mobilize, discarding a copy of "Leo", and adding Systemic Dagger Dragon". Once again, Serena threw the card, slashed it and it became another card, this time her Buddy. "I'll cast Systemic Draw. By discarding a copy of Systemic Dagger Dragon from my hand, I draw 2 more cards". Serena's Buddy card dissappeard from her hand and two more appeared in their place. "Next, I'll Buddy Call to the right, come on out Dagger!". Systemic Dagger Dragon jumped from behind Serena to the right poistion, increasing Serena's life back to 10. "Finally, I'll equip myself with Systemic Kunai!". Serena payed its cost of 1 Gauge and 1 Life, and allowed the small blade to materalize in her hand. "For every monster with 'Systemic' in it's card name in my drop zone, my Kunai gains 1000 power!". With the boost of 4000 power, the Kunai's power was raised to 6000. "Now Dagger, attack Hearty Enchanted". Dagger rushed straight towards the young witch, currently scared at the large dragon running for her. Dagger jumped at her and used his knives to defeat Hearty Enchanted. Just then, Hearty Enchanted's card reformed as a card and shot into the Gauge. Serena was confused by what happened, "What just happened, why'd she go to the Gauge?", she questioned. "Due to the power of my set spell, whenever a monster with the 'Creation' Attribute is destroyed, I can send it to the Gauge instead of my drop zone. But that's not all", Chain explained, just as another card fired out of his deck which he caught. "When Hearty Enchanted is defeated by an attack from your monster, I can add a size 3 monster with either the 'Creation' or 'Destruction' Attribute from my deck to my hand, so I'll choose...", Chain flipped over the card he caught, revealing it to be... "Witch of Destruction, Hearty the Devastator!". Serena was impressed with his tactic. He put her into a position where she would have to attack the young witch, and cause him to get exactly what he needed, by drawing his Buddy monster. But her attacks weren't over yet. "I link attack with "Leo"", Serena declared. She and "Leo" Ran for Chain, causing some serious damage as they slashed at him, reducing his life to 6. END OF MOVE. CHAIN'S MOVE Chain: Hand; 4. Gauge; 2. Life; 6. Serena: Hand; 2. Gauge; 2. Life; 9. Chain's new deck was working great. He had Hearty ready and waiting in his hand. "Not yet", Hearty suggested. "You don't want to lose Licht and Dunkelheit yet". Chain nodded and made his move, "Draw, then Charge and Draw". Chain was liking how well this was going. "I play another Nice One!". Once again, Chain lost 1 Gauge and drew 2 cards. "I call Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to my center". A man dressed in white with a crystal staff appeared on the field. "I'll also equip myself with Gunrod, Bechstein". The large staff appeared in Chains hand, and like last time, he quickly aimed and fired at Serena, reducing her life to 8. Now Licht, attack Serena!", Chain declared. The knight, once again took a swipe at Serena, reducing her life to 7. "Glassart, your turn now!". The magician jumped up and fired his staff at Serena, hitting her with a torrent of crystals and dealing 2 damage. "Using Glassart's skill, I pay 1 Gauge and Draw 1 card". A card from Chain's Gauge flew into his drop zone, and another flew out of his deck and into his hand. "Dunkelheit, attack "Leo"!", Chain commanded. The second knight ran for and swiped at the half lion, half dragon, defeating it. END OF MOVE. SERENA'S MOVE Chain: Hand; 5. Gauge; 0. Life; 6. Serena: Hand; 2. Gauge; 2. Life; 5. Serena was feeling the pressure from fighting Chain. She had never seen this style of play from him before. He usually was so aggresive, that he would often forget about the opponents ability to attack back. "I Draw, then Charge and Draw". Serena noticed one flaw that Chain had made though. He let his Gauge hit 0. Serena knew she needed to end the game now, but didn't think she could. Serena looked at Dagger, worried what he might think about the next move, but he nodded, knowing it was the right move to make. "I retire Dagger, and pay 2 Gauge to call Systemic Dagger "Atrox"!". Dagger vanished from the field and another, much larger dragon appeared in his place. "When "Atrox" is called, I put 2 monsters with 'Systemic Dagger' in their card name into his soul, activating his Soulguard. So Dagger and "Onca" will be his soul". The two cards flew out of Serena's drop zone and into the dragon, which roared in anticipation. Chain flinched a little, worried about what this dragon was going to do. "I play Dragonic Grimoire, discarding the Systemic Dagger Dragon in my hand to draw 3 more cards!". As Serena described, she discarded the last card in her hand and drew another 3 cards. "I'll now use the skill of "Atrox", this lets me check a card in my Gauge, and see if it's a monster with 'Systemic Dagger' in it's card name", Serena announced. She took the last card from her Gauge and smiled, revealing it to Chain to be Systemic Dagger "Onca". Serena then said, "If it is, I can send it to my drop zone and draw a new card". Serena now had four cards in her hand. "I'll also play Dragonic Charge, charging two cards from the top of my deck". Serena's Gauge increased to 2, then dropped again as she played her next card. "I activate the set spell, Systemic Side Blades". Another card appeared next to Serena. "While this card is out, a size 3 'Systemic Dagger' monster on my field can attack all your monsters at once!" Chain felt bad about that, he would be losing all his monsters, but he wasn't worried. "Now "Atrox", attack all of Chains monsters!". The large dragon charged straight for the group of wizards, rushing straight through and defeating them all. "I'm next Chain!", Serena shouted as she came up from behind "Atrox" and slashed at Chain, reducing his life to 4. "FINAL PHASE!!", Serena declared. "I pay 3 Life, and activate Systemic Eradicator!". Serena allowed her life to drop to 2 as the impact activated. "While I have 6 or more 'Systemic' cards in my drop zone, and your center is open, I deal 5 damage to you!". A large bolt of energy appeared in Serena's hand, she pulled her arm back and launched the bolt at Chain. Chain, however, was ready for this. "I play a counter spell!", Chain shouted. "I use Smoke and Mirrors, when you would damage me with an impact card, I draw a card from my deck and you have to guess what type of card it is. If your right, the damage will be dealt as normal. But if your wrong, the damage is dealt to you instead". Serena felt incredibly nervous now. She was in a game winning position and now she may end up losing here. Chain drew the card from his deck and held it up, the back facing Serena. "Ok, i'll say its a......Monster!", Serena declared. Chain smiled and turned the card over, revealing Solomon's Shield, a spell. "NO!", Serena shouted. Chain caught the bolt fired and fired it back at Serena, exploding on impact and dealing 5 damage to her remaining life, defeating her. GAME OVER. WINNER: CHAIN SHADOWZ Serena stood up from the shock of her own impact. She wasn't expecting to lose to her card, but couldn't help but feel impressed with how much Chain had improved. "YEESSS!", Chain happily yelled. Both Fira and Sorin were also surprised at his new deck, seeing new cards that Chain wouldn't have played before. "He's gotten better", Sorin noted. Fira nodded, smiling. "It'll make for an intresting tournament on friday", Fira said. A few hours later, back at Chain's house, Chain and Hearty were talking. "See? When you focus on your game, you do much better", Hearty said. "I know, I don't think I played a game as fun as that in a while", Chain claimed, still happy with his win. "So what are you going to do for the tournament on friday?", Hearty asked. "I'll see if Berith, Serena and Yuki want to be on the same team and we'll win!", Chain announced. Hearty was surprised by his sudden change in attitude. He was more determined than ever to fight, something he never seemed to show before. Hearty was happy with his new power though, and was more than willing to stand by him for the tournament, no matter who was on his team. Thank you everyone for reading. A special thank you to Roxasofmalice for his help in creating the custom cards used in this chapter. Hope you all look forward to the next chapter and the tournament!! Category:Blog posts